jluspiderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Stacy
Gwen Stacy is the daughter of Captain Stacy, and a dear friend of Peter Parker. Bitten by the same spider as Peter, the effects didnt take until a year later until College at Horizon University. Fully awakened as a Were-Spider, she becomes the Spider-Punk of the Web-Warriors... as well as a love interest for Peter due to her crush on him since the 4th Grade. Characteristics *'Name': Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy *'Codename/Aliases': Ghost Spider, Gwen *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Blonde Yellow (White in Spider Form) *'Eyes': Blue (Black and White in Spider form) *'Likes': Doing good, helping people, science, being in a band *'Dislikes': Having to hide her identity from her father, the Jackal *'Family': Mother (estranged), Captain George Stacy (father), Raymond Warren (uncle) 'Appearance Casual Were-Spider WW Attire Background Gwen Stacy is the only daughter of Police Captain George Stacy, his divorced wife, Helen, and the niece of Dr. Raymond Warren. She always looked up to her father greatly. Gwen's life was not easy by the slightest as she suffered from various parental problems when her mother abandoned her and her father, Police Captain George Stacy. But then, she found solace in the 4th Grade when she met Peter Parker, and immediately became friends, though it became a crush to her when she turned eleven, and continued to grow up with Peter going to High School, and later met and befriended Henry Lee, becoming the Three Nerd-Keteers as they joked on that. Though it became a bit of a worry when Harry Osborn later joined in. Though because of his father, Norman Osborn, she felt a bit uneasy around both father and son, as if she knew there was more than just a terrible father/son relationship. Though it got even more uncomfortable when Peter's old childhood friend, Mary Jane Watson, had moved back into town to join them on their last years of high school. The chance of her confessing to Peter before high school ended was nowhere near to work out with someone as pretty as MJ. And the field trip to Oscorp didn't make matters easier either, as Peter was bitten by an escaped genetically enhanced super spider, and almost feared for him, as Henry rushed to call an ambulance. Although after Peter was discharged with a clean bill of health, it was uncertain on what would happen next, as Gwen didn't get what happened afterwards. Peter's health had steadily grown better, no longer wearing glasses and acting more cocky like Flash Thompson, she barely knew who her friend was anymore. And it made it even weirder when Henry knew something but wouldn't tell her anything, even when she asked in order to help them out. Though things got better between all four of them... but it only happened when Peter's Uncle Ben had been shot from a mugging in their own home. At the graduation, all three chipped in together to live in a studio apartment, with Peter and Henry living next door to each other in studio apartments, as well as her due to the grant they had been given due to their enrollment in Horizon University. And then he appeared in her life: Spider-Man. The Daily Bugle called him a monster, but she knew otherwise when she was saved by him from what would later be known as the Scorpion. She had managed to help him in stopping the Scorpion from causing the meltdown in New York. She admired his bravery, though could tell he was somewhat awkward around girls. Though another turn for the worse happens when her father is nearly fatally wounded but put into a coma of which no one knew when he would awake. This caused a bit of tension when her friends, Peter and Henry, wouldn't be there for her since their duties as Spider-Man and Jumper as well as their jobs at Horizon and the Daily Bugle caused time to get strained with their social lives. Unbeknownst to her, her uncle, Raymond, had become the Jackal, a genetic menace bent on mutating all of New York, and was one of the minds behind the Genetic Super Spiders. Seeing her blight, he offered to help her in helping her father, though it required her to help him out with an experiment or two... in which she was exposed to a Ghost Super Spider and bitten. Freaking out, she ran away, not knowing what was happening to her, as before his Mutates could track her, she had transformed rather quickly into a Ghost Were-Spider. Confused and afraid, she narrowly escaped the Mutates, using her new wall crawling abilities and newfound strength, speed, and agility, but she discovered her most amazing ability to camouflage and nearly turning invisible before anyone's eyes. The Mutates managed to almost spot her due to smell, but suddenly, Spider-Man and Jumper appeared, beating the crap out of the mutates, giving Gwen the chance to go visible again and run, but not before Spider-Man ran after her and catching up. Catching her before she tripped and fell, it was discovered that he realized she was Gwen Stacy, but by accident, she webbed his face, as she jumped out of there, confused and worried on that Spider-Man knew who she was now. The next morning, Gwen awoke in her bathtub, back to human again, but now seeing she had changed physically, no longer a scrawny nerdy college girl, but a Beauty Queen with brains. Though her stunning discovery was put on hold for something even bigger, as Peter had come over, and immediately called her out as a Were-Spider. Worrying, she quickly denied this, but was stunned and eased into it, when Peter crawled up her walls and on her ceiling, revealing that he was Spider-Man, and like her a Were-Spider. After revealing what had happened, she felt that their friendship had been fixed again, now that she had joined in this crazy new world. With her newfound powers, and being alongside her friends, she went by Ghost Spider, a member of the Web Warriors, as well as one of Peter's love interests. Personality Gwen was smart, but, a little nerdy. She definitely wasn't unattractive, but, compared to other girls such as Mary Jane, Sally, Felicia, Anya, or Liz, she was often overlooked by boys, with the notable exception of Peter, Henry, and Harry. She was a hard worker, especially while being an intern at Curt Conners' lab. She was the intellectual counterpart of Peter, rivaling his already vast intelligence. Gwen is a more strong willed, and kind person, harboring deep feelings for her best friend Peter. Gwen appears smart and a bit sassy. She is also very intelligent. Enough to know how to defeat the Jackal and come up with an anti-mutagen to cure her classmate, Aleksei. Gwen also tends to get upset about things like her uncle being the Jackal. After her TF makeover, she noticeably did not change her personality at all. Still being friends with Peter, she noticeably did not talk to him as much, possibly because she did not want Harry to think of her as being interested in him. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Were-Spider - Ghost Spider *'Transformation' *'Spider Physiology': Ghost's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing her to form temporary molecular bonds between her body and another object. This enables her to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. She also possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts her to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of her skull. Through experience, Spider-Woman has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles she feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. **'Superhuman Strength': She possesses superhuman strength enabling her to press lift approximately 6 tons. Spider-Woman’s physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard auto mobiles with ease. She must also pull her punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, her blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. She has demonstrated that she strong enough enable her to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Her physical strength also extends into her legs, enabling her to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. **'Superhuman Speed': She can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina': Her advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. At her peak, Gwen can physically exert herself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair her. **'Superhuman Durability': Her body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. **'Superhuman Agility': Gwen's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Ghost is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being, despite their enhanced strength. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. She can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. She can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, and trampolines. **'Superhuman Equilibrium': She possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. She has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of her agility, strength, and equilibrium. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Gwen's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with her spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if she is far enough away. **'Wall-Crawling': Gwen has the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to her body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. **'Spider Sense' **'Immortality:' According to Norman Osborn, the OZ formula bestows a form of immortality that prevents those infused with it from being permanently killed nor age as well. *** Regeneration: As an immortal, she can rapidly regenerate form harm. *'Extra Arms' *'Invisibility: '''Due to some spiders being able to camouflage, Gwen is capable of doing this. Her whole outer body is able to deflect light so nobody can see her. The only downside is that she is unable to make her clothing change along with her, so she usually has to take her clothes off to do that. Though finding an enzyme in her webbing has allowed her to make a material thread to sew into her Ghost Spider outfit to make it invisible along with her. *'Organic Webbing': Like all were-spiders, she has organic web shooters enabling her to release strong elastic adhesive webbing, though unlike males as a female, she can shoot them through her fingertips. Gwen can use these webs for transportation (web slinging), binding foes, and creating sticky nets. There appears to be no limit to how much organic webbing she can produce. Skills * '''Genius Intellect:' Gwen possess a great intellect. Enough to calculate how to defeat a super villain and come up with a formula to cure a mutation. * Hand-to-Hand Combat Equipment * Web Warrior Attire: Her uniform is able to go invisible along with her. * Utility Belt and Pouches Relationships Gwen's Relationships Gallery Gwen Stacy, casual, Hero Attire, and anatomy.JPG|Human Gwen Stacy (Ghost).JPG|Were-Spider Voice Actor Dove Cameron Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Were-Spiders Category:Web Warriors Category:Peter's Love Interests Category:Peter's Friends Category:Horizon University Students Category:Heroes